Hakudoshi y Kanna:La combinacion perfecta
by I.Hate.The.World
Summary: Mi primer one-shoot y es lo primero que escribo porfa no sean malos y bueno nose escribir summarys asique si quieres saber de que se trata LEELO!


bueno es mi primer fic asi que tengan piedad de mi por favor! jajaja bueno mi primer fic lo inspire en la pareja de hakudoshiXkanna porque pense que hacian bonita pareja y almenos ami me gusto como me quedo nose ustedes no creo que valla a escribir otro fanfic ya que antes era consumista y pasaba desapercibida pero ahora nose que hacer aparte de este asique bueno leanlo ! :D

summary:hakudoshi y kanna hacen el mejor descubrimiento en sus vidas..

aviso:peligro de coma diabetico! no entrar si eres diabetico y no quiero quejas yo ya lo repeti mas de 2 veces entendido?

porsiaca los personajes no me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a la grandiosisima Rumiko takashi(aunque se que algun dia si esque sigo los pasos de naraku conseguire los derechos de autor muajajjajajajja cof,cof me deje llevar lo siento prosigamos).

kanna y hakudoshi:la combinacion perfecta..

Justo en ese momento empezaba un nuevo dia en el sengoku,naraku no habia salido de su escondite en 2 semanas y les habia dejado libre otra semana a kanna,kagura y hakudoshi.

kagura estaba planeando su escape de las garras de naraku de hace mucho tiempo y sabia que nescesitaria ayuda,la persona perfecta en ese momento era sesshomaru asique acudio hacia el.

En cambio kanna y hakudoshi se quedaron en el escondite donde salieron a pasear a un campo cercano que encontraron cuando todavia ella cuidaba del bebe, en ese momento kanna quedo inmersa en sus pensamientos para luego de un rato preguntarle algo a hakudoshi que lo dejaria impactado:

kanna:hakudoshi?-el joven la miro-tu crees que de verdad no siento nada?  
hakudoshi:tu representas a la nada eso me deberia explicar todo kanna-el queda sorprendido por la pregunta y responde.  
kanna:hakudoshi tu no.. alguna vez.. sentiste tristeza o .. pensaste en ser libre?  
hakudoshi:la verdad..si-el joven responde con profunda tristesa-siempre he pensado en ser.. libre,vivir una vida normal,no cumplir ordenes,y la verdad esque solo por eso siento tristeza.. dime kanna porque lo preguntas?  
kanna:hakudoshi-lo miro y para la gran sorpresa de hakudoshi ella..estaba llorando-yo..yo tambien tengo sentimientos se que.. se que no los deberia tener se supone que soy la nada ..pero yo tambien tengo sentimientos!  
hakudoshi:kanna no llores por favor, kanna ,por favor kanna,NO VES QUE NO SOPORTO VERTE LLORAR-ante eso kanna lo mira a los ojos y para la gran fortuna de hakudoshi estaba sonriendo feliz-.  
kanna:enserio no te agrada verme llorar?-hakudoshi supo que este era el momento en que devia hacerlo-.  
hakudoshi sabes kanna?-ella lo miro-tengo algo que decirte y que deberia haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.. kanna:dime?-el no respondio- haku tu sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras-ella lo miro co ojos llenos de ternura-.  
hakudoshi kanna..y-yo..agg! esta bien kanna yo te amo desde que era un bebe!-(n/a:wuujuu ariiba haku! eh eh eh! xD sorry por arruinar el dramatismo :B).  
kanna:haku yo tambien te a-amo-dice mientras que observa al muchacho que la observaba con ojos lleno de todas las emociones posibles-.  
kanna:hakudoshi..  
hakudoshi:kanna..

En ese momento para kanna fue lo mas maravilloso que le pudiera pasar,mientras que para hakudoshi fue simplemente lo mejor que podria haber hecho,kanna y hakudoshi se besaron,bajo la sombra del arbol en el que estaban sentados.

hakudoshi:eso fue simplemente..  
kanna:maravilloso ..  
hakudoshi-kanna:inolvidable (n/a:ojala esto saliera en la serie U)

hakudoshi y kanna nunca imaginaron que estarian juntos pero se dieron cuanta de que eran: La conbinacion perfecta...

bueno,bueno se que es mi primer fic y entiendo si no les gusta pero es lo que puedo hacer nisiquiera se como me atrevi a subirla a la pag u.u pero bueno alegria al mundo eh,eh,eh,eh! ajajjajajaja bueno dejen rewiews :D admito todo desde tomatasos,tsubakis,narakus,etc. el punto es que dejen reviews si esque pueden o si esque quieren U


End file.
